Another World
by ikriam
Summary: This is a story of my OCS Jack Wolfe and Zack Alexander who are best friends and GHOST HAUNTERS X3 oh and warning THIS.IS.SLASH


Another World

Chap.1

Zack's Pov

Being a dancer was one thing I do in my ordinary day being what I am a lousy, bugging, headache causing, lazy, "Student" gave me a good cover for my real job… A ghost haunter, being a superhuman is way harder than it sounds, I never get any rest, cant focus on my studies, not that I study anyway, but you know what makes it all worth it? The time I spend with my best friend Jack afterwards. I mean that guy gets me we known each other for seven years now and we never got bored of each other. I remember the day we met like it was yesterday in a dance contest, the judges couldn't pick between us and we ended up sharing the trophy, since that day we won something much more perfect than that silly trophy we got a strong unbreakable chain of friendship.

And look at us now were college students, I knocked on the door to our room, I had just came back from the cafeteria to get me and Jack something to eat and it already seemed like it would rain the sky was gray and they clouds were glued together. The door opened and Jack smiled at me as he stepped aside to let me in and so I did. "Phew" I closed the door behind me with my foot and Jack silently took the bag from me, Jack was such a quite person he was always so kind and shy, but that's something I love about him he's just so… different.

After we were done filling up our stomachs Jack sat on the couch and started sketching on his book, he always designs new dance moves for us consider it one of his "Hobbies" I sat under the couch and rested my head on his leg and played with my PSP. "Zack?" Jack called softly.

"Yea buddy?"

"What do you think?" he gave me his sketch book with a smile and I looked at sketches filling the page amazed by his work as usual. "Why there great Jack, think we should practice them too" I handed him back the sketch book and watched as his smile turned into a grin.

We walked out of the room as soon as the rain stopped only to meet the girl I so much wish to strangle sometimes I think I should feed her to a Kobold. "Jack hi" she greeted as usual I'm invisible to her.

Jack waved hi, he doesn't talk much in public, like I said he's a pretty quite guy. "Jessica" I faked a smile.

"Oh hi Zack, so Jack I was going to go to this concert today and I was wondering if you wanted to come along" Wait a second is she asking him out? No, no, no she's way over the line now. I try not to show it but the truth is that I have feelings for Jack something bigger than just friendship, hey it happens so don't judge me.

Jack looked at me before shaking his head. "Sorry" was all he said. HAH in your face Jessica.

"Oh, okay well are you going to the dance room?" She asked.

"Yea"

"Okay cool can I come along I want to see how you improved." We shrugged and started walking towards the dancing arena; I looked at Jessica from the corner of my eyes. I REALLY HATE HER, I mean who does she is trying to steal Jack away from his best friend I'll show her. My hands took a hold of Jack's before he opened a space between his fingers letting our fingers tangle. It was normal for two best friends to walk hand in hand right? Maybe it was but who cares as long as it bothers miss she thinks she's perfect than I'm good, besides Jack's hand is so worm I was glad he accepted to let the space between us fade as we walked closer to each other and Jessica's steps were turning into stomps.

We reached the dance room soon afterwards and we asked Jessica to turn on some music, we danced our body rhythms matched with both each other and the music, it was like an hour and a half till we ran out of breath and we couldn't dance anymore. We walked back to our room like two drunken men my hand over his shoulders and my other hand on his back as he supported my body and I supported his.

We feel into my or his bed I couldn't tell right now, my head rested on his chest and I could feel his quick heart beat it was so soothing that I could have fallen asleep just hearing it, which really did happen. We both closed our heavy lids and fell asleep, hearing nothing but his heart beat and our breathing.

"Zack, Jack, wake up" I heard a squeaky sound after a while; I tried to ignore it for I knew who it was. "Trying to ignore me now aren't you boy?" I felt my ankles being whacked and my eyes shot open at the pain.

"OUCH" I yelled and held the troll in on of my hands as I threatened to beat him up with the other.

"Calm down boy, lets not get to hasty now" he said and I sighed letting him down gently.

"What is it Douglas?" Jack rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"While you and princess here were sleeping on top of each other like a married couple we called you like twenty times yesterday"

Both Jack and I blushed at the trolls words; does he have to be so grumpy? Jack went to the kitchen and got a piece of bread and a glass of milk. "Here have something to eat and just chill" Jack has so much heart, it's hard not to love him he was always nice even to those who treat him like shit so I have to watch his back from bullies that find his kindness a bit lets say Cheesy. But I have to admit that soft heart of his always gets me out of detention. "Why did you call us yesterday?" he asked as Douglas chewed down on his food like an animal.

"A Floridilma escaped the ghost world isn't it your job to catch ghost?" Douglas was our helper troll he sends us a note if a ghost ever escaped the ghost world, but sometimes he loves to come over to spoil the start of our day.

"A Floridilma? Really now troll?" I laughed The Floridilma was a planting ghost you know a ghost who likes flowers and all that stuff ew, but trust me her flowers are as deadly as a knife in the head, I remembered when Jack and I were poisoned by one, it took us weeks to heal but not all Floridilmas were poisons.

"Yes really now get your guns and lets get moving kid" I sighed man this is going to be a long day.


End file.
